


Acceptance

by Celandine



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: daily_deviant, F/M, Friendship, Holidays, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-15
Updated: 2010-12-15
Packaged: 2017-10-14 21:07:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/153469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celandine/pseuds/Celandine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luna helps Percy feel as though he belongs to the family once again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Acceptance

**Author's Note:**

  * For [chiralove](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=chiralove).



Percy supposed gloomily that it had been foolish of him to expect that his post-battle reunion with his family would result in complete reconciliation and his restoration to the familial bosom.

If he were honest with himself, he had never been there in the first place. He had always been the odd man out, the overlooked middle child. No matter how much he accomplished at school, he could never outdo Bill or Charlie, and furthermore he lacked Bill's easy charm and leadership, or Charlie's athleticism and self-confidence. The twins had had each other all their lives, and with Fred's death, it was – oddly to Percy's mind – Ron to whom George turned. There was no room there for Percy. He never compared himself to Ginny: youngest child, only daughter, she was different too, but in positive ways.

With all of that background, it was hardly surprising that after years of estrangement, a certain coolness continued, despite Percy's being more or less officially forgiven by his parents and siblings for what they had seen as a betrayal.

He _did_ go to the Burrow for Sunday dinner every other week, but it felt awkward, even when it was just Percy and his parents, and much more so when George was there too. Both Ron and Ginny were back at Hogwarts, Charlie was in Romania, and Bill of course at his own home with Fleur most of the time.

Everyone was to be there for Christmas, though. Percy resigned himself to feeling out of place for the several days he would be expected to stay. His mother told him that he was welcome to bring someone along, but there was no one to bring. Penny had broken off with him over two years before, and somehow he'd not managed to find any girl he wanted a relationship with since.

"How many people will be there?" he asked his mother.

"Oh, quite a few. Fleur, of course, with Bill, and Charlie's bringing a young man he works with. George hasn't said if Angelina is coming. Harry will spend the whole Christmas holiday with us, and Hermione and her parents will be here Christmas Day. Also Ginny asked her friend Luna, and Luna's father will be coming as well. Then I've invited Andromeda Tonks to come and bring baby Teddy – did you know that Remus put in his will that he wanted Harry to be his son's godfather? – and I know I'm forgetting someone." Molly frowned. "I'm sure I'll think of who it is as soon as you leave this evening, but I'll send an owl. At least eighteen or nineteen, plus whoever I've forgotten. No, wait, I remember – I asked the Longbottoms but they had other plans. There wasn't anyone you wanted me to invite, was there?"

Shaking his head, Percy said, "I was only wondering about presents."

"Oh, just for the family, dear, and perhaps Harry since he'll be staying with us. The others will be arriving later in the day."

Percy had a fair number of Galleons in his vault at Gringotts these days. He was saving up to buy a flat eventually, but there was plenty to spend on presents for his family if he wanted. Then he thought better of it. If he gave lavish gifts, it would just set him further apart from the rest of them. Not that he would be mean instead, but perhaps the best thing to do would be to choose each person a suitable book, something that would be neither flashy nor cheap.

It _would_ be utterly predictable, of course, as Percy realised when he heard George whisper, "Predictable Percy," to Ron as he tore the paper from the book on jinxes that Percy had chosen for him. Percy could feel himself turning red, but tried not to show his hurt otherwise.

Gamely he put on the jumper that Molly had knitted for him. At least that showed in a tangible way that he was again considered part of the family.

He was humming his favourite Christmas carol, "It came upon a midnight clear," and levitating stray bits of paper and ribbon into the fireplace to burn when the guests started to arrive.

Hermione and her parents came by car. Arthur and Ron went out to meet them, Arthur to ask to see under the car's bonnet and Ron to hold Hermione's hand. George went along as well

Molly was bustling about over a goose in the kitchen, and Charlie and Stefan, Harry and Ginny were all off someplace, probably kissing under one of the many sprigs of mistletoe that graced the Burrow's doorways.

Percy was alone in the living room. Bill had taken Fleur upstairs "to rest"; Percy wasn't sure whether that was an oblique way of hinting that Fleur was pregnant or a euphemism for having sex. In any case, it left Percy as the senior – and only – member of the family present when Xenophilus and Luna Lovegood arrived via Floo. Mr Lovegood shook Percy's hand, and then went outdoors to speak to Arthur. Luna came and took Percy's hand as well, but she didn't shake it and let go. Instead she held it, looking up at him with eyes at once dreamy and clear with knowing.

"I'm sorry you're not having a happy Christmas, Percy," she said.

Automatically Percy started to deny the statement, but Luna shook her head.

"It's all right. There's no reason to pretend you're happy when you're not. I imagine you do it because you think it will make other people more comfortable, don't you?"

Percy blinked. "Yes," he said, startled into truth.

She nodded. "The trouble is that then what you say and do, and how you are inside, don't match up. People sense that. It makes them uncomfortable instead."

"Who are you to tell me how I should act?"

He didn't mean it to come out as rudely as he realised it sounded, but Luna only shrugged.

"No one in particular. I just thought you should know."

She released Percy's hand, leaving Percy feeling somehow bereft. He couldn't think of a reason to object, however, and just then Angelina, Andromeda, and Teddy all arrived at once in a flurry of greetings.

Sheer chance put Luna next to Percy at the magically expanded table for dinner. After their earlier conversation, Percy was far too aware of her to ignore her proximity. Ridiculously, given that it was Christmas dinner at his parents', with a huge number of people there, he found himself becoming aroused. He could only be thankful for the draped tablecloth that prevented anyone from seeing the bulge under his clothes.

He should have known that Luna, seated next to him, would sense it. Although his erection had subsided by the time they reached the mince pie and Christmas pudding, when the meal was over, she managed to manoeuvre him to where she could murmur, with no one else to overhear, "I don't find Christmases so happy either, not since my mother died, but perhaps we could cheer each other up. Why don't you show me your old room?"

Percy found himself climbing the stairs with Luna right behind him. He kept coming up with reasons why this was a terrible idea, beginning with the fact that Luna was only Ginny's age; no younger than Penny had been when they had first had sex, but somehow it was different now that he was older himself. Then there was the fact that this was his parents' house, with both his parents and her father right downstairs, and well over a dozen other people wandering around the Burrow, and...

At that point his brain stopped producing coherent thoughts, because they had reached his old room and Luna had shut the door, putting a locking charm on it before rising up on her tiptoes to pull his head down and kiss him.

She smelled of something lemony, but lighter; something herbal and tantalising. The fragrance matched her personality.

Percy put one arm around Luna to pull her closer. With the other hand he fumbled in his pocket for his wand.

" _Construere_ ," he murmured as he moved his lips against Luna's skin, trailing down her neck and sucking at the hollow of her throat. He wasn't worried that he might leave a mark; he had learned a charm to take away such bruises when he was with Penny.

"That's lovely," said Luna. She twisted her hands up behind her, and the soft lavender fabric of her dress fell away.

Percy swallowed. He ran his hands along the smooth warm skin of her back, down to her firm bum, and lifted her up, her dress dropping disregarded to the floor. She wrapped her legs around him and kissed him again as he carried her the few steps to his old bed. Luna lay in her plain white cotton knickers and bra and watched as Percy hastily stripped down his own pants. Despite casting the contraceptive charm, he wasn't certain if Luna really intended to go all the way. If he stayed covered that would help him hold back if necessary.

When he stretched out beside her, though, she immediately began kissing her way along his chest, threading her slender fingers through the springy red curls there and flicking her tongue over each nub. Percy reached for the strap of her bra and slowly unhooked it, giving Luna plenty of time to stop him if she wished, but she wriggled her arms out and tossed it aside as soon as it was undone, seeming impatient.

Her breasts were fuller than he had thought, crowned with pale pink nipples that hardened under his palm as he stroked the creamy skin. She made a noise rather like a contented Kneazle and pushed herself against him. They kissed some more, their hands stroking and exploring each other's bodies. Percy wasn't thinking now of anything but the miracle of Luna here in his bed, wholly unexpected yet wholly delightful. Self recrimination for the decisions he'd made, for the lingering estrangement from his family, faded from his mind. All that mattered now was Luna, the smell and feel and taste of her.

Feeling greatly daring, he cupped her mound through her knickers and ran his thumb along the edge of the elastic, wordlessly asking to reach inside. In response she tugged them off completely and came back to him, guiding his hand to feel the wetness between her thighs. He stroked her outer lips, using the folds of skin to keep his fingertips from touching her clit directly, but rubbing it through them. Penny had taught him that. She had said that she was too sensitive to be touched there, that it was almost painful, but that the nerves spread out through the whole area so that this technique brought her greater pleasure.

Luna seemed to enjoy it too. She made that contented purring noise again and swivelled her hips against Percy's hand. Then she stopped and said in a matter of fact voice, "You want to be inside me."

"Yes," Percy admitted, aware of the flush crimsoning his face. He was beginning to grow a little used to her direct statements.

"All right." Luna tugged at his underpants, careful to pull them away far enough to free his prick without snagging it. He scissored his legs to help her get them entirely off. She half sat up, pushing him back against the mattress, and swung one leg so that she knelt over his hips. Percy gasped as she took hold of his cock and guided it slowly into her. She was so warm, so slick, and it had been so long that he didn't know if he would last.

As if she knew that, Luna paused when she had sunk all the way down. Percy looked at her, realising again how young she was – of age, yes, but still very young. Her face was smooth and untroubled, her blue eyes clear pools that he felt he could drown in if he weren't careful.

She didn't move on him yet, but began to touch herself as he watched, stroking her breasts, the nipples crinkling again under her fingers, and drawing her left hand across her stomach and down, fingering her slit.

"I liked the way you touched me here," she told him, her voice high and breathy. "Could you tell that I was coming?"

Percy shook his head. He had no doubt that she was coming again now; he could feel the fluttering contractions around his prick.

Luna smiled. "You're better than you think you are, Percy Weasley."

Her fingertips brushed the base of his cock and he gasped again. "Luna..."

Now at last she began to move, leaning forward to brace her hands on the mattress by his shoulders, her breasts swaying tantalisingly as she raised and lowered her hips, riding his cock. The rhythm was slow, pulling him gradually along and up to the height of pleasure. Luna breathed quickly, coming again and again, and finally Percy felt the rush of orgasm, all his pent up need and desire spurting out through his prick and deep into her body. Luna's lips found his again, her tongue curling into his mouth as she nestled against him. He felt wanted, accepted, redeemed, in a way that he had not felt in years... in his whole life, really. He put his arms around her.

The moment couldn't last. After a time they had to get up and dress and go downstairs, lest anyone remark on their protracted absence. On the way, Percy asked her quietly, "May I write you?"

"If you like." Luna gave a tiny shrug. "What we did – it was good for both of us, today, but we needn't make more of it than that." Her dreamy, almost childlike smile managed somehow to carry the slightest spice of real wickedness with it as she went and sat by her father.

For the rest of the afternoon and evening, Percy felt no more comfortable with the rest of his family than he had earlier in the day, yet somehow he didn't seem to mind. Perhaps he would write Luna at school, perhaps wait until next summer when she would have finished at Hogwarts – or perhaps this would prove to have been the only time they met on such intimate terms. He didn't know, and somehow he didn't mind _that_ , either, despite always having been the sort of person who preferred to control every aspect of his life. A bit of Luna appeared to have rubbed off on him in more ways than one.

When the last of the guests had said good night and departed, Percy kissed Molly, hugged Arthur and all of his siblings, and went whistling up to bed, where he slept well for the first time in years.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Daily Deviant's Kinky Kristmas 2010, for chiralove.


End file.
